One & Only
by Suituup
Summary: Be my date at the founders' ball, love. Wear the bracelet. Klaus/Caroline. Based on 3x11.


Okay, first time writing Vampire Diaries, I'm a little bit nervous. Klaus/Caroline is probably my new OTP, guys. Deal with it.I'd very much love it if you tell me what you thought about it!

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Her fingers ran over the silver bracelet several times, as if checking it was still here, that it was real. She wondered, after opening it, what it could mean. She wondered if he was going to use her. She gently closed the black velvet box and placed it back on her bedside table.<p>

Laying back down, Caroline heaved out a deep sigh, drawing her bottom lip in between her teeth while her eyes flickered to her window, where the morning sunlight flooded into the room and onto her face.

She looked at her right wrist, where Tyler's bracelet still lay. Tears sprang to her eyes and bile rose to her throat as she remembered the previous night's events. She blinked them back and swallowed. With one swift movement, Caroline tore the bracelet off her wrist and threw it across the room.

"Asshole." She muttered, her eyes dangerously darkening. She clenched her teeth and quickly got out of bed, deciding that a hot shower would do good to her sore muscles.

* * *

><p>When she made it to the school campus, she parked her car and stopped the engine, dropping her forehead to the wheel. She took a deep breath and grabbed her bag, took a last look at herself in the rear-view mirror and got out of the car.<p>

A few feet away from her stood Tyler, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his bag hanging from his shoulder, as he did the day before. Caroline, who had felt so happy to see him the day before now felt betrayed, angry. Furious, even.

She walked to him and had every intention to just ignore him when he grabbed her arm. She turned around sharply and almost launched herself at him.

"Let go off me!" she shouted, drawing every curious gaze to her.

"Caroline, please." Tyler begged, remorse apparent in his eyes. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear, it was an accident. When Klaus asked me to do this I-"

"Excuse me?" She cried out, jaw dropping. "_Klaus_ asked you to do this to me?" It took her a few seconds to recover. "He asked you to... _bite_ me?"

"He did. And I didn't want to, I just...I'm sired to him, Caroline. I can't help it."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "So when he asked you to bite me you just said 'Yeah, okay, I'll bite her, piece of cake.' ?"

"No! I didn't want to. It was an accident, I didn't mean to bite you!"

Caroline scoffed, shaking her head. "But you did. Because deep down, there's a part of you that cannot resist Klaus' will. I should have know that before letting you kiss me and let me believe that you loved me."

She was about to walk away but his grip on her arm tightened. "I do! I do love you Caroline."

"Yeah..." she drew out, then rolled her eyes. "Well nice way of showing it."

* * *

><p>She was so furious when she got to her locker that she almost broke the bolt when she tried to unlock it. She pulled open the door and paused when her gaze caught sight of a single red rose laying on top of her books. She frowned and took the red envelope tucked in the door.<p>

She almost tore it apart, thinking it would be some lame excuse from Tyler, but curiosity got the best of her, and soon she was opening it. With trembling fingers she took the card out of the envelope and read the message.

_Be my date at the founders' ball, love. Wear the bracelet._

The message did not need to be signed, Caroline recognized the uncommon handwriting that belonged to Klaus. A chill ran down her spine as she felt both fear and butterflies going off in her stomach.

"Hey Caroline, what's up?" Caroline jumped a few inches when Matt asked the question as he leaned against the locker beside hers. She hastily tucked the invitation back inside the envelope, but that only drew Matt's attention toward what she was trying to hide.

"What's that?" he teased with a smirk, then snatched the note away from her hands. She huffed as he read it, and watched as his eyebrows rose. "Who's this from?"

Caroline was panicking inside. The oldest Hybrid in history, no scratch that. The first hybrid ever created had invited her to the founder's ball. Breathe, Caroline.

"Tyler," she said with a bright smile. "It's Tyler."

Matt frowned. "Since when does Tyler write like that?"

"You know what Matt, it's none of your business."

Matt held up his hands and Caroline took the note back and slid it in her pocket. "Okay... But are you gonna go? I mean...the guy _bit_ you."

"I-it was an accident."

"Do you really believe that? I think he was sired by Klaus."

Caroline shrugged and shut her locker, turning to her friend. "Yeah, that's what he told me too."

"But why would Klaus come and save you then?"

"Honestly Matt, I have no idea. I just want to put all of this behind me."

* * *

><p>When Caroline got back home toward the end of the afternoon, she was glad to finally find the peace and quietness of her house instead of the peppy talks in the corridors of her high school.<p>

"Hello Caroline."

The blonde girl spun around, almost getting whiplashed, ready to attack whoever had startled her. Klaus stood there, leaning against the doorway, with a lopsided Damon style smile on his lips.

"Klaus," she breathed out, swallowing thickly. "How come you're here?"

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest and wet his lips. "I have been invited in. I can come whenever I wish, now."

"What is it that you want?" she snarled out, narrowing her eyes.

Klaus' eyes traveled down to the blonde's wrist. "You are not wearing the bracelet I gave you. Do you not like it?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I see you're not wearing Tyler's bracelet either. Trouble in paradise, perhaps?"

Caroline clenched her teeth and held her head high. "He bit me," she said. "You asked him to. Why would you do that and then rescue me! I am going to ask again, what is it that you want?"

Klaus chuckled and shook his head from side to side as he took a few steps toward the quivering blonde. "Caroline, Caroline. My sweet Caroline, I can not hide anything from you, love, can I?"

Caroline remained silent. Klaus reached up, tucking a stray of her hair behind her ear. She didn't shift, she closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. His finger lightly touched the shell of her ear and yet another chill ran down her spine.

"I remember the first time I saw you. The feisty blonde vampire who thought no one could ever beat her, walking proudly around the school campus, taking down werewolves, friend of the Salvatore brothers'. At the time, you were willing to do anything for your friend Tyler, weren't you? And now he almost killed you. It would have been a shame if I hadn't been there to save you."

Caroline furrowed her brows. "Why? Why did you save me?"

"I would be honored to have you as my date at the founder's ball, love."

"Answer my question first."

Klaus locked eyes with her. "Because I care about you."

"You're not capable of caring for anyone," Caroline bit out, her voice turning icy. "You killed your own mother and you keep the rest of your family in coffins. You have no sens of care, or love for that matter. You don't have any friends, Klaus. Your hybrids are sired because if they weren't, they would flee you like the plague. You are all alone and you make the people that did this to you pay by hurting others. You are the devil in person."

Caroline voice stood as strong as a rock, but then, her breathing wavered, as she watched as Klaus clenched his jaw and swallowed. In one quick work with his hand he could kill her.

But he didn't.

He smiled bitterly and then, he walked out.

* * *

><p>"Caroline," The blonde girl turned around. She walked toward the person calling for her. "Caroline."<p>

She made out a silhouette in the shadows and stepped closer, shuddering. "Klaus." The young vampire breathed out. "What are you doing here?" she asked, before looking around. Frankly, she did not know where she was. Her hands shook in fear as she waited for the hybrid to answer the question.

"I've come for you, love."

She frowned and tilted her head to the side. "For me?"

"Yes. For the founders' party, remember?"

She looked at him up and down and for the first time noticed that he was wearing a tuxedo. She looked down to her own body, and was surprised to be wearing a dress. High silk gloves started from the tip of her fingers to the inside of her elbows, Klaus' bracelet laying on her wrist. The dress was a light shade of color somewhere between blue and gray, she could not really tell. A gray shawl had been wrapped around her shoulders.

"I don't even remember getting dressed... Have you compelled me?"

"Why would I have done that, love? You know, deep down that you wanted to be here with me." Klaus took a few steps toward her and and cupped her face delicately between both hands. To her own surprise, Caroline didn't flinch. "This color really suits you, Sweetheart."

Caroline looked up into his eyes. "Thank you."

His thumb stroked the apple of her cheek tenderly. "Are you going to kiss me?" she asked.

"Would you like for me to kiss you?"

God, she felt as if she was stuck in a Chick flick movie. Seriously. Cheesy scene was cheesy. Whatever.

"I do." She did. And holy shit, he was going to kiss her.

His eyes flickered down onto her lips which were lightly coated with cherry colored gloss. She gasped when she felt his breath on her skin, and his body touching hers. He dipped down tentatively, brushing his lips against Caroline. The blonde vampire was about to deepen it...

_I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track baby I was born this way._

Caroline shot up in her bed and slammed her hand on her offending alarm. With a sigh she slumped back onto her mattress and closed her eyes, hoping she could have the rest of her dream.

Because, really. It was _that_ good.

* * *

><p>"Stop controlling my mind!" Caroline shouted when she saw Klaus in her house in the evening. The hybrid turned around, raising a brow in confusion.<p>

"I beg you pardon?"

"Stop telling my mind what to dream of, Klaus."

"Although I was very offended by what you said to me yesterday, I would never do such thing!"

Dude, you sound like Damon right now.

Klaus laughed and shook his head, as Caroline fumed. "Admit it," he began. "That alarm clock is very frustrating, isn't it?"

"You're such an asshole." She spat out, not blinking once, keeping her posture high.

He approached her, then spoke directly into her ear. It was more like a whisper. A whisper that made her shudder. "Careful about you say to me, love. It would be such a shame to die at such a young age."

"Why are you threatening me when you could have let me die just a few days ago?"

"Sweeheart, I'm only teasing. Relax."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Hilarious," she muttered. "Just...Stay out of my mind!"

* * *

><p>"Caroline," Elena called out. The blond girl turned around and faced her friend. Elena was wearing a stunning black dress with black silk gloves and her hair was let down, done in light curls that cascaded on her shoulders.<p>

"Hey Elena. I love your dress."

Elena looked down at her own dress briefly. "Thank you. You look beautiful, Care."

Caroline shrugged and brushed a few strays of hair from her face.

"Is that a new bracelet? Is it Tyler's?"

Caroline looked down to the silver piece of jewelry she had placed on her wrist earlier. "No, it's not Tyler's... Klaus gave it to me."

Elena rose her eyebrows in surprise. "Klaus? As in the oldest vampire in history Klaus? The hybrid?"

"Yes, Elena. That one."

"Caroline! Are you out of your mind?"

"If you mean compelled, no. Klaus has not compelled me. He wouldn't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he cares!" Caroline cried out. "Okay? He cares. At least I think he does."

"Speaking of the Devil..." Elena drew out, looking past Caroline. The blonde followed her friend's gaze line and saw Klaus coming toward them. He was clad in a white shirt, white suit jacket, a black coat and black slacks. A bow tie was around his neck, and a silver watch pocket was in his hand. He climbed up the steps, smiling at Elena before looking at Caroline.

He then bowed, one hand behind his back while the other reached for Caroline's. He placed a chaste kiss upon her gloved hand and crooked his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked with a lopsided grin. Gosh, get it together Forbes. "The party is waiting for us."

Caroline gave him a shy nod and slipped her hand in the crook of Klaus' elbow. "We shall."

The couple walked away and Elena frowned before going back inside the house. She found Damon at the counter, drinking his usual glass of bourbon.

"Caroline's date is Klaus!" she hissed under her breath and took Damon's drink from him, downing it in one gulp before setting the now empty glass on the counter while Damon watched in amusement. He smirked and cocked a brow.

"So?"

"He's a hybrid. He's our enemy!"

"Not Caroline's."

"What?"

"Well, she's never tried to kill him, has she? At least she hasn't tempted anything he knows about."

Elena sighed heavily. "But he could kill her anyway. Klaus doesn't need any motive to kill someone. It's like going for a run. Oh, how about I kill someone this morning?"

"Yes, he does. Trust me. Otherwise every people of this freaking town would be dead by now."

Elena looked at him for a moment, then seemed convinced. "I hope she knows what she's doing."

"She does. Come on. This soap opera drama is driving me crazy. Would you like to dance, Elena?" He asked, offering his arm.

Elena grinned, her features softening. "I would love to, Mr. Salvatore." she laughed at his scrunched up face and kissed his lips gently.

* * *

><p>"I see you put the bracelet on. I'm glad." Klaus commented as he and Caroline began to sway to the music playing in the main room of the Lockwood property.<p>

"Why did you give it to me?"

"Because usually we give people presents when it's their birthday."

Caroline blushed and dipped her head slightly. "Where did you get it?"

"It was in 1887, in Paris."

Caroline perked up. "Paris? I've always wanted to go there."

"It's one of the most beautiful cities I have seen in my life. And believe me, I have seen a whole lot of different places. Paris is beautiful."

"Is it?"

"Astonishing monuments, great music, stunning art, people with style. The men were dressed in suits with top hats and leather shoes; The women in graceful dresses. Rebekah loved those dresses, she'd wear them all the time, even back in America."

"Rebekah was with you?" Caroline asked, surprised. She thought Klaus had daggered her before that.

"Of course. So was Elijah. We were together as one, as my sister likes to say. Bekah loved to shop in the fanciest stores of the city while Elijah and I played poker with French men." He said. Caroline gave him a soft smile and Klaus tightened his hold on her as they moved in slow motion to the music.

"Where do you want to go next?"

"I don't know. I think I am going to stick in Mystic Falls for a while. I have some business to do down here still."

Caroline smiled faltered. "Like killing my friends? Or me?"

"I would never harm you, sweetheart."

"Killing my friends would do me harm, Klaus."

He sighed and tilted his head to the side. "Then I won't."

"Just like that?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Caroline pursed her lips and remained silent for a few seconds before whispering,

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Fair enough. I almost used for the sacrifice after all."

"Why did you save me?" she asked. Her heart began to thump louder in her chest.

"Because I couldn't let you die."

"Then why did you ask Tyler to bite me?" she asked, and tears gathered in her eyes upon remembering that night.

"I needed your mother's support."

"And what would you have done if she hadn't let you in?" Caroline asked stubbornly.

Klaus smiled and cupped the younger girl's chin, forcing her to look at him in the eye. "Your mother's love for you is stronger than anything, even if she lacks saying it. She could have never let you die, love. Even if in return for your rescue I had told her that she had to watch me destroy the whole city and she could do nothing about it. She would have chosen you first. That's what a mother does for her child. They put them first, that's how it works."

"So I was just a bate then?"

"Had you been a bate, I would have never kept my word. I would have killed you anyway."

Caroline's head was starting to spin. She didn't know what to believe anymore. She needed to do a pros and cons list.

The young vampire took a deep breath. "So you really care?"

Klaus let his hand fall back to her hip and nodded. "I do."

"Then I trust you not to harm me or the people I care about."

Klaus gave her yet another firm nod and her stance softened, she allowed herself to relax in his arms. "I give you my word."

There was a few seconds of silent. Comfortable silent, though. Caroline could see Elena's disapproving eye over Klaus' shoulder. She almost rolled her eyes because, who was she to judge, really.

"This color really suits you," Klaus' voice brought her back out from her daze. "You have great taste."

Caroline chuckled. "Whoever put it in my closet surely has great taste." She teased. Klaus laughed.

"He does."

The music ended and Klaus gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "I am going to fetch us some drinks."

* * *

><p>"Stay away from Caroline," Klaus turned around and frowned.<p>

"And who are you, may I ask?"

"I'm her father." The other man growled out.

"Oh. Caroline has not mentioned you. Fancy meeting you here. I'm Klaus, by the way," he extended his hand, which was completely ignored.

"Stay away from my daughter, or I will end you, Hybrid."

Klaus let out a short laugh and set the glasses of champagne down on the counter, then put his hand on Bill's shoulder, leading him away from the crowd.

"A little tip about that; You can't end me. The only dagger that can kill me is the one that was destroyed when my father burnt."

Bill narrowed his eyes and stepped dangerously closer. "I come from a long line of vampires' haters. One of my ancestors found some ashes from the great oak tree and created a dagger that can kill any original vampire."

Klaus clenched his teeth and pinned Caroline's father against the wall. "You're bluffing."

"Am I? That dagger was passed down generations to generations, the father gave it to his first son. My father had it, now it's in my position."

"You do realize I could kill you right _now_, sir?" Bill swallowed and nodded. Klaus grabbed him by the collar of his dressed shirt and slammed him against the wall.

_"Then I trust you not to harm me or the people I care about.__"_

Klaus groaned when Caroline's words played out in his head. He pursed his lips and let go of the other man's shirt before walking away.

* * *

><p>"There you are," Klaus said when he found Caroline, outside on the porch. He handed her on of the glasses of champagne as Caroline turned around and smiled.<p>

"What took you so long?"

Klaus' jaw clenched. "I had a small chat with your father," Caroline furrowed her eyebrows.

"I didn't think he would be here. What did he tell you?"

"He threatened me. But It is not a big deal," he gulped down his drink and offered her his hand. "Take a walk with me?"

Caroline nodded her head and Klaus took her hand. The blonde girl looked down to her bracelet and smiled. "Why did you give it to _me_? I mean, you bought it over a century ago. You didn't want to give it to anyone?"

"I did give it to someone. I had a spell put on it so that whoever wears it will be protected from any supernatural death."

"Like John Guilbert's ring?"

"Not exactly. The ring only works on humans. It wouldn't protect you from anything."

"So...I can't die if I have it on me?"

They walked down the steps and started toward the lake. "You will resuscitate, actually."

"How come you have it if you gave it to someone already?"

"I fell in love with a girl in Paris, in 1887. A human. She was so charming and sweet and caring. I had heard about vampires and werewolves roaming around France. I was afraid she would be attacked so I bought this and a witch friend of mine put a spell on it. A year later, Maria and I got into a fight and she took it off. I found her in her apartment, a few days later. Her blood had been drunk and she had been decapitated. I buried her and left France."

He stopped when they got to the lake and he turned so that he was facing her. "Promise me you will never take it off." He cupped her face with both hands and locked eyes with hers.

Caroline shuddered. "I promise."

Klaus slowly bent down and Caroline closed her eyes in anticipation for what was to come. Their lips touched in the softest of kisses, chaste, short but breathtaking still. Caroline rose her hand and wrapped it around Klaus's wrist, preventing him from moving as she opened her mouth just slightly wider to deepen the kiss. They parted seconds later and Caroline kept her eyes closed for a little while to control the blood that rushed in her veins.

"I trust you," She murmured, her thumb lightly running across the back of his wrist. "I do trust you."

Klaus smiled, and that smile felt true to Caroline. He dropped a kiss to her cheek and took her hand, leading her back to where the party was taking place.

Caroline looked back down at the bracelet and thought, after a moment, that she might have found _the_ one.


End file.
